The Fateful Day
by Siq
Summary: Its the first day of school and everything is normal or so they think. but they will soon find out that hell has a name and that name is Siq.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters in this story I do not own plus this is my first fan fic so please in your reviews be gentle.  
  
Dib where are you?  
  
DIB: don't talk to me I'm watching MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES OF STRANGE MYSTERIES.  
  
Dib you better say something right know.  
  
DIB: FINE.. and now the first ever fan fic of Siquisha ..HAPPY.  
  
  
  
THE FATEFUL DAY  
  
  
  
" I can't wait," exclaimed Dib " the first day of skool." " Dib if you don't shut up about skool and you make me lose my last life on this level I will make you wish I was never born," shouted Gaz. " but I'm so..," "oh ya I forgot to tell you, you can't watch Mysterious Mysteries tonight," snickered Gaz. "WHY NOT," shouted Dib. "because those new girls from skool are coming over." "Kids your going to be late for skool," yelled Professor Membrane from his lab. On the way to skool Gaz met up with Siq, Miz, and Zim, while Dib met up with Zib. When they all got to skool the where directed to their class rooms in an orderly line. Gaz and Siq went to Mr. Kisamore's class, when Dib, Miz, Zim, and Zib went to Ms. Bitters Class.  
  
"Class your not going to like me and I'm really not going to like you," said Mr. Kisamore. " take out your text books and read it and I don't want to hear a sound from you or else." Meanwhile back in Ms. Bitters class. " take out your horrible text books and prepare for your test." (Zim and Miz jump on their desk and say) " a test what kind of earth ritual is this its MADNESS I tell you MADNESS!!!!!!!!!!" "Zim, Miz go to the office or I'll send in the white coats," said Ms. Bitters. Later it's lunch time and guess what it's corn and mayonnaise day. The order is the same the weird kids like Keef are in the dark corner and the popular kids sit in the front. Except Dib no longer sits with Gaz now he sits with Zib and Gaz sits with Zim, Miz, and Siq.  
  
Sorry to end the chapter there but I gots to go. Please give my at least 5 reviews and I'll write the next chapter.  
  
Dib: see ya tomarrow Siq a marathon of Mysterious Mysteries is coming on Bye. 


	2. The FateFul Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters in this story I do not own so please don't sue me. WARNING: If you don't know who Miz is then you need to read New Planet; Old Friends first.  
  
THE FATEFUL DAY: chapter 2  
  
DIB: hold on a second SIQ don't I get to say something before you start  
  
I guess  
  
DIB: aren't we going to have special guests in tonight's story  
  
Yes we are  
  
DIB: who? (ZIB crashes threw the window)  
  
ZIB: I know who!  
  
O my..... what are you doing here  
  
ZIB: I......  
  
Shut up! Do you know much it cost to get those windows tinted. CRAP!!!!!  
  
Dib start the story  
  
DIB: Chapter 2  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+Tuesday~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
Gaz is playing her GS2 on the way to skool as usual and Dib is tracking for Zim. They get to skool and go to there classrooms. In Mr. Kisamore class every one sits down as he has his morning argument with the spiky haired loser who has a Goth look and a little moles over his lip. The argument is predictable Byron says something stupid, Mr. Kisamore tells Byron to shut up, Byron refuses, and Mr. Kisamore throws a tennis ball at his head. No one really likes Byron but he seems to think that they do. Today is special, all the kids in the 6^th grade are going to be in the 5^th grade classrooms. Mainly Miz, Dib, Zim, and Zib. The 6^th graders were coming in the classroom, as Byron tripped Miz and she flew flat on her face. All of a sudden Siq jumps on Byron and starts kickin' the crap out of him(the bell starts to ring) Siq gets of him and starts toward the cafeteria. Once again it's corn and mayonnaise day. After lunch the children head back to Mr. Kisamore's class. Mr. Kisamore  
starts his lesson but no one is listening. Miz was thinking about how much Mr. Kisamore sounds like Ms. Bitters. Gaz and Siq are playing their GS2's and trading level information, Miz and Zim are plotting the world domination map, and Dib and Zib are opening the little watch size T.V things to watch a special edition of MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES. All of a sudden some tall skinny guy breaks down the classroom door along side a little boy that can't stop shivering. (If you don't know who I'm talking about you need to catch up on Jhonen's work). The principal walks in and says that Mr. Kisamore has two new students. (How Johnny could be in the 5^th grade I don't know I'm tired leave me alone). Everyone looks at Mr. Kisamore and POP! Mr.Kisamore's brain matter was strewn all over Byron's face.  
  
Well what do you think so far?  
  
DIB: do I have to be friends with that nerd Zib?  
  
Yes  
  
DIB: ok. Hey Zib wants Gaz's phone number will you give it to him?  
  
You're her brother you give it to him.  
  
DIB: o ya. Well bye  
  
Bye (Zib crashes threw the window.......again) what the... STOP DOING THAT OR I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU PAY FOR ME WINDOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZIB: sorry  
  
WHATEVER bye Dib. 


End file.
